


Videogames

by snakesy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-23
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-10-15 04:43:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17522180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snakesy/pseuds/snakesy
Summary: Lotor was great at many things, but Mario Kart wasn't one of them.





	Videogames

**Author's Note:**

> this is is me trying to get back into the gist of things and using my ao3 account for once.

Out of all the things on Earth, all the weird foods and different activities that he could've gotten invested in, who knew the biggest one would be video games.

His fingers kept mashing the buttons on the controller, eyes focused on the screen as once again one of the NPCs passed him.

If you paid attention you could hear a faint growl coming from his throat.

Suppressing a laugh, you decided to approach the space prince. As amusing as his struggling was, you felt like you had to give him a hand.

“Do you need help?” You asked, sitting beside him on the couch. Lotor didn't turn to look at you, too focused on his game to shift his attention.

Once again, the noise of losing a race rang through the room, and you couldn't suppress a giggle at it. Lotor might've been an emperor, but it seemed like he wasn't that good at Mario Kart.

“This game is stupid.” He mumbled, setting down the controller and getting up, walking out of the room.

With the alien no longer in the room, you laughed.


End file.
